The invention is concerned with mechanical toys, and more particularly with that class of toys in which a traveling carriage in its movement carries and actuates a spring, so that the carriage may open and a figure contained within the carriage will pop out of the carriage and be held in a substantially uprihgt position.
In the particular toy of the present invention, the carriage is in the form of an egg, which opens when it is rolled along the floor, and the internal figure is in the form of a monster, which springs out of the egg and is held in an upright position as the egg continues its motion.